Forum:Nomination questions
Just had a thought (or two). 1) We have a nomination page for featured articles - how about a nomination page for User of the month? 2) Also it was suggested about adding a Featured Picture (of the month) - I've played with a look but seems to throw off the balance of the main page. I could replace "did you know" with a "featured picture of the month". 3) And if we add a "featured picture of the month" we should proably add a nomination page as well. That way which ever Admin changes the main page on the first of the month won't have to make a judgement call on what to place. Thoughts? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 16:36, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm all in favor of those suggestions. Except on #2 (hope you don't mind me numbering those, Sneg), we could add the POTM in a separate section, or replace the image (SnegWiki.png) of the ships (although it's cool) with the POTM (then resize it to a desired width to not screw up the layout). Thus we could keep the QOTM if that's something the majority favors retaining. (But I'd rather not remove the aforementioned image; it goes good with the color scheme and like I said just looks cool.) :This also allows me to bring up something that's been bothering me with the list of fan fiction links on the main page: It's getting long. Assuming it'll get longer, we might move that to a new section, or reduce that to a link to a page listing those same sources, thus making room for a POTM section. Also, another thought to consider: In a sense, an image accompanying a FA could be seen as a POTM; so that could kill two birds with one stone... which brings up another question: Should an accompanying image be a FA requirement? 17:14, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::No problem with numbering my questions. I'm open to almost any idea. Has anyone seen MA this month? I like the holiday theme they did to the logo. Something else to think about for the future? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 18:51, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::I thought about that on the 23rd (and hadn't even seen the MA one yet). Was going to do one too, but decided it was more trouble than it was worth for only a couple days' use. Incidentally, think we should change that logo to something more sleek and "pretty"? (but not too attention-grabbing)... at least w/a a transparent b.g. 21:05, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It might not be a good idea, as some MA users had problems with the image. Also, the image was uploaded on December 24 (see here), so If you did upload an image on the 23rd, you would've been the first.--Tim Thomason 04:47, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Wholly cow - thanks for the heads up Tim. Glad I only made a passing suggestion. Guess we'll "table" any holiday themed ideas for some time. :-) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 06:37, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Need nominations Need some nominations for Featured Article and Quote of the Month (soon) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 18:27, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Well for February it looks like Doomsday War and the "snow angels" quote are going to get the featured status, or were you talking about the month after? --The NCC Factor Talk 19:08, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, you're right - it looks like it's going to be those two but February is a short month and there are no nominations after those two... -- Sneg Admin•Talk 23:20, 30 January 2007 (UTC) User of the month nominations/voting Seems to me I remember this being brought up some time ago--nominating/voting for users of the month, rather than one being arbitrarily selected by Sneg or another admin (whoever's picking 'em, as with Transporter Chief). Since I've been out of it for a while, was there ever any headway made on this? If not, I feel it should start being done. The reason I bring this up is, despite whatever past differences/problems we've had, I think Captainmike/M.K.B. is long overdue. He's done quite a bit of work on this wiki and I think it deserves at least this simple recognition (assuming he wasn't UOTM already and I missed it). Agreements/disagreements? 01:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :He was the second one to get the User of the Month (Star Trek Expanded Universe:User of the Month/Archive - Thanks to NCC Factor for starting that page) I wouldn't mind a voting system - I just don't want to see it become a popularity contest or the same people getting it over and over again. Just my two cents. -- 03:20, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Certainly not--it shouldn't be a popularity contest, and wouldn't be, if based on actual amount of work and contributions. As for the same people getting nominated repeatedly, we could stipulate that no one can be UOTM twice or more in, say, one year. 07:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::I fully endorse those ideas. (limit on nominations and keeping it from being a popularity contest). -- 20:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for pointing that out about Captainmike. Guess I did miss it. So, then, shall we start taking nominations for May's user of the month? ::::And while I'm thinking about it, how does "Editor of the Month" or "Contributor of the Month" sound, as an alternative? "User" of the Month sounds kind of derogatory, at least to me... like saying, "they're users". If you see what I mean. 12:56, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Change "users" to something else like "Editor" or "Contributor".... I like the sound of that.... Maybe come up with something more "Trekish"? (Not sure what to call it but just throwing out the idea). BTW Sas - how's the ticker? -- 12:58, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Another thought... maybe we should just get rid of it? And replace it with the picture of the month idea? Could be less "political"? Memory Alpha and Beta don't have Users of the month. Just a thought.... -- 13:05, 16 April 2007 (UTC) That's not a bad idea--something Trekkish. Nothing springs to mind off the bat, though, on my front. I say keep UOTM. (Not that we can't have Pic of the Month too.) Again, we don't have to be like the other wikis (and shouldn't define ourselves by them), but more importantly, people like to be congratulated/complimented and told they're doing good. Serves as a motivation to excel for some folks. As for the "ticker"... 13:44, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah - my first thoughts were "Redshirt of the Month" (which sounded like a user died or was kicked off) or "Officer of the Month" (which sounded too elevated.). I'll keep thinking of ideas. (need to get ready from my Intro to Cinema Studies class) -- 13:58, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::I dunno... maybe... "Trekker of the Month"? (Might sound too cheesy, or fanboyish.) "Redshirt" has way too negative a connotation! I still think "Editor" or (better) "Contributor" sounds more dignified. Elegantly simple. 13:42, 18 April 2007 (UTC)